Edward's Past
by Dr.PepperMyBrother
Summary: What was Edward's Past like? How did he meet Carlisle and the other members of his family? Read and find out.


Edward's POV:

**Edward's POV:**

"You're just another doctor aren't you?" I asked skeptically of the doctor named Carlisle Cullen that the female nurse who was treating me was ogling at as he walked into my hospital room.

"Yes, it is true that I am a doctor but what specifically do you mean by 'another doctor'?" He asked of me while reading information that I assumed to be my medical record. He told the blushing nurse thank you as she left the room.

I sat there just staring at him. This was just so typical of a doctor to attempt to make me feel comfortable when I'm not. How could he possibly think that he could help me? Both my mother and father are dead and if that weren't enough I have gotten the same disease that caused their death. How could he ask something so casual?

I finally decided to answer just to hear what his response would be. "How can I trust you with…everything…my life, my health, my family… h-how do I know you can help me?" The truth was I was scared out of my wits of the thought of death considering I am only a child and then there's the fact that my mother and father aren't here to tell me everything's alright and have the reassurance they will help me.

He came over and sat on the side of my bed and put a reassuring hand over my own. His eyes were smoldering. "Are you frightened Edward?"

Deciding that lying would not get me anywhere I decided to answer truthfully. I looked down afraid that traitor tears would spill over. "Petrified," yes that is the perfect word to describe this feeling of displacement, petrified. Just as I assumed the tears began to fall to no end.

I was startled when I felt Dr. Cullen's arm come over my shoulder. "Shhh, listen… I know you've been through a lot and how scary it is to feel alone. Believe me I know."

It was abnormal because I actually believed him and all the frightening thoughts and tears all seemed to fade. For some reason I got the idea he was hiding something from me but decided to think nothing of it for now.

After what felt like more than fifteen minutes a different nurse came in who had an expression that screamed 'I don't want to be here'. Her strawberry blonde hair went perfect with her eyes of some blue I could not recognize. "Edward it looks like you need more pain medication." She explained in a bored tone. "No…" I replied agonizingly. I hated the pain medication because it always made my blood feel unnatural for awhile.

"It's alright I can do it Rachel." Dr. Cullen said surprising me. She nodded and left the room seeming pleased that she didn't have to do work that was her job. People like her always made me sick or the people who are snobs and can never get over themselves. I hated how there were people that in the world and murders who took people's live when they did nothing to them. Why do people do such horrid things?

"Alright Edward I'm going to put some more pain medication in you." He told me while I stretched out my arm already knowing the drill considering this was practically routine for me.

When he came over to my bed again to give me the medication he must have decided it was time for a conversation.

"You know Edward…" he began as the pain medication was inserted in my arm. "… I knew your mother and she was a wonderful woman who loved you so much that she wanted me to try as hard as I could to save you…" he trailed off letting that sink in.

He knew my mother?! I couldn't explain all the emotions that began to wash through me. I felt adrenaline pumping through my blood and questions beginning to pop up at random times in my mind.

"What was she like, what did she look like, what did she say last- "Edward please one at a time, I'm sorry but I have not ever managed to answer one million questions at once. Besides I think it's almost time for bed don't you agree?" Dr. Cullen asked also managing to cut me off.

What?! I just figured out that Dr. Cullen knew my mother and he told me it was time for bed? I was appalled and wanted to desperately drink in my past.

Dr. Cullen raised the cover over me and bent over to look at me better.

"Dr. Cullen please?" I begged sounding like I was starving and that he refused to give me food.

"Tomorrow, I promise. Now try to get some rest and just call me Carlisle." He told me and I actually believed him.

"Okay… Carlisle…" I murmured finally realizing how drowsy I really was. Finally darkness took me and I fell into a dreamless sleep… for once I had no nightmares.


End file.
